After the Wedding
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: Marius and Cosette after the wedding. AU. Nobody was killed at the barricades. The first chapter is just Prologue, so really short. Song for this story- A heart full of love reprise
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Marius stopped at the front door when they arrived at the new house. "Wait."

As soon as Cosette turned to see what he stopped for, she was swept off her feet and carried inside by her new husband. She laughed, thrilled, and pressed her hand to his face. "Marius?"

Marius smiled as he looked down at her.

Cosette smiled at Marius. She usually smiled a lot anyways, but he had the kind of smile you had to smile back at. "I love you."

Marius let her set her feet back on the floor and stand up before he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently, as if she would break if he was rough with her. He smiled again, pulling back. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2- Combeferre & Enjolras

Cosette led him into the house, keeping a loose grip on his hand. Marius followed obediently, somewhat like a puppy follows its master. He watched his wife as she led him into the living room. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He quickly picked her up again, and carried her into the living room.

She giggled like a little girl as he sat her down on the couch, and watched as he took a rose from a vase on the coffee table and knelt in front of her. "Cosette, I will never be able to express with words how much I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers and gently laid the rose in her lap. Cosette softly kissed him back before pulling away and kissing him on the forehead. "You don't have to say it with words."

Marius smiled and was about to speak when they heard a knock on their front door.

He let out a quiet sigh and went to answer it. As he opened the door, he saw Combeferre and Enjolras standing on the front porch, seeming to be arguing about something. Marius stood for a moment and watched, and they didn't seem to notice his presence. He figured out what they were arguing about; wether or not Enjolras should button the top button of his polo shirt or not. Combeferre reached to button it and Enjolras pushed his hand away.

"Enjolras! Don't push my hand away." Combeferre scolded him and reached to button it again. "It'll look nicer this way."

Enjolras let out a sigh and allowed him to button it this time, figuring it wasn't worth arguing over anymore. He saw Marius out of the corner of his eye watching them and his eyes got a little bigger. "Oh- hi Marius, Combeferre wasn't just buttoning up my shirt for me.."

Marius smiled a little and Enjolras quickly glanced away, embarrassed.

Combeferre held out a plate of bread for Marius. "We bought this for you. We just wanted to say congratulations."

Marius took the plate from Combeferre and grinned. "Thank you! We appreciate it. Would you like to come in?"

Combeferre had occupied himself with fixing Enjolras' curls and getting them out of his face. "Oh- no thanks, we're just going back home. Thank you though."

Enjolras waited as Combeferre continued to fix his hair. "Ferre..."

Combeferre pulled his hand back. "Sorry. I couldn't see your face."

Marius laughed a little to himself as they started to go back out to the road. He closed the door and walked back into the living room. "Combeferre and Enjolras brought us some bread."

Cosette sat up on the couch. "That was sweet. Didn't they want to come inside?"

Marius shook his head and sat down next to her. "They were going home. Probably to study."

He smiled as he looked at Cosette. "I love you."

Cosette smiled and gently pressed her lips to his. "I know"


	3. Chapter 3- Pancakes

Cosette woke up the next morning in Marius' arms, on the couch where they had fallen asleep. She carefully removed his arms, getting up quietly to go make breakfast before he woke up.

She stood in the kitchen, quietly humming as she stirred a bowl of pancake mix before carefully pouring some of it out into a pan. As she set the bowl back on the counter, she felt a hand on each of her shoulders, she turned and smiled when she saw her husband standing there, smiling at her.

Marius wrapped his arms around her waist, glancing past her to the stove. "You're making breakfast?"

Cosette laughed, turning back to the pancakes. "It was supposed to be a surprise." She stroked a hand through his wild hair before pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling herself closer to him.

Marius returned the kiss and smiled as he did, loving every moment of it.

And Cosette didn't mind that their breakfast was burning behind her, this was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4- Her Marius

Marius and Cosette walked hand in hand in silence, through the streets of Paris. Neither of them had said where they wanted to go, they just walked. Cosette glanced at Marius and smiled, she loved him so much. She was so happy that God had chosen to give him to her, rather than any other girl. It was like they were made for each other. He was the gentlest, sweetest boy she had ever met, and all he ever wanted to do was tell her how beautiful she was. He was perfect for her, because he was her Marius.

**The next one will probably be about Marius' feelings towards Cosette, if anyone still cares? Is anyone still even reading this story? *Insert sweaty emoji here* PLEASE TELL ME YOUR STILL THERE! On my own, pretending people are reading this, all alone, I write my stories till morning, without my reviewers, I feel their presence around me, and when I lose all hope, I close my eyes, and imagine them reviewing. **

**Call me back Paul! Call me back! **

**I know, you're freaked out, please review though! THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ MY WEIRD AUTHORS NOTE! God bless! **


	5. Chapter 5- Cosette

Marius grinned as he watched his wife beside him. _His _wife. She was absolutely beautiful, and she loved him. _But there's no way she could ever know how much I love her. I won't ever be able to put it into words, you're absolutely amazing, Cosette. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I don't understand how someone like you can love me. But you do, and I've never been happier. Thank you Cosette._


	6. Chapter 6- Flowers

Cosette sat up slowly in bed, stretching her back. She reached over to shake her husband awake, but he wasn't there. _He must've already left for work._ Turning back around, she slid off the bed. As she reached for her robe, she noticed a bouquet of wild flowers sitting on the nightstand. She smiled to herself as she picked them up, carrying them into the kitchen to get a vase of water for them.


End file.
